Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces
by autumnsings
Summary: "She's the beauty in my negative space... And while she's the Dark Lord's most faithful and loyal servant, I am her most faithful and loyal within shadows." ONESHOT. Set in Azkaban. Rodolphus & Bellatrix.


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I haven't been writing for a while, especially that school started last week, and I've been in a very deep case of writer's block. I really apologize. I would also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and added my other oneshot to their Story Alerts (it is called **Best Bloody Cousin Ever**). I'm also on my way to putting up the next chapter for my other fanfic, **Fix You**, so watch out for that. And please, if you haven't done so, check out my other fanfics. Thank you very much, and hope you'll enjoy this one, too. :) Now, on with it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and all related characters, places and all that jazz. The amazing J.K. Rowling does. :)

* * *

><p>I woke up as I heard the other prisoners' insane cackles. It must be this time of the morning where Azkaban guards would come in here to either give us those bloody things they call food, or a copy of <em>The Daily Prophet.<em> I looked around me. I'm still the man in these disgusting, striped robes, and the occupant of _Cellar 1098_. The barred window on the left side of my cellar is the only source of light coming from the outside. Without it, it would have been really dark, and _that_ is saying something.

I've been in Azkaban for I don't know how long now. I never really kept track of it. But I know that we're in here for our cause. _The cause that brought us here will also be the cause that shall set us free._ _He_ will come back. If not for me, then at least for _Bella._ The cackles and screams came closer and closer. I never really paid attention to them. If you've been here in Azkaban for such a long time, then you should be somehow used to it. If I would be asked, _this_ would be a routine in this place at this very time of the day. My trance was broken when I heard a very familiar screech.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! SCUM ON OUR FEET! _HE_ WILL GET YOU! _HE_ WILL KILL YOU ALL! _YOU_ WILL BE GONE IN THIS WORLD! _ALL OF YOU!_"

Since we were imprisoned here after the First War, her voice has been the music to my ears. The only voice I would recognize every time. _Hers_ only and no one else's.

An Azkaban guard threw a copy of the local newspaper inside my cellar, and through a small door, he pushed in the trash that I was supposed to eat. After doing so, the guard locked the small door, and continued on giving copies of _The Prophet_ and food to the other prisoners.

My eyes wandered around – to the copy of the local newspaper near me, to the thing I was supposed to eat, to the barred window, never really thinking of escape because I know that the _Dark Lord_ will rise soon, and he will take _us_, his faithful ones, out of this hellhole. My eyes landed to Bellatrix, who finally let go of the bar from the cell she was gripping tightly. She stumbled to the corner, kicking her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ aside, and not even glancing at the food given to her.

Even at her current state, she still looked beautiful to me. Even though her hair is now a tangle of messy and unwashed curls, it still upholds the beauty passed around in her family. Her face, now gaunt, pale and ghost-like from her encounters with the dementors, might have changed her appearance from the very first time I met her until we were imprisoned; but it is still the most beautiful face I've ever seen. The twinkle in her dark eyes is still there, in hopes that the _Dark Lord_ will come for us, for _her_. Even as a prisoner, now known as mad and insane, yet the Dark Lord's most skilled Death Eater, she still holds her ground. She never let her guard down, never let anyone through her. She wants to always have the upper hand. She still holds to her Black Family pride. And I never thought I've seen anyone as beautiful as her.

You might ask me what I saw (or rather, _see_) in her. I know everyone here in Azkaban thinks of my wife as an insane, mad woman who kills for pleasure and glee. They even know that Bellatrix doesn't love me _at all_, that she was in love with the Dark Lord. I know that as hurt as I feel, I would never get to bring myself to hate her, for she is the only one I see in a mass of other mad prisoners as well. She was the only one I loved, and still love. There will be no one else, even if my life depended to it. And I know that behind her current state and appearance, a very _different_ Bellatrix Black Lestrange lies within her.

She's the beauty in my negative space. She doesn't know this, but even if she did, that wouldn't change a thing. And while she's the Dark Lord's _most faithful and loyal_ servant, I am _her_ most faithful and loyal within shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, how's that? Like it? Hate it? Still need something to improve on? CLICK THE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND TELL ME! I'm really a new writer, so constructive criticism would be very lovely. Don't forget to tell me what you thought about it. And if you haven't done so, please check out my other fanfics, **Fix You** and **Best Bloody Cousin Ever**. Reviews are much much much appreciated!

Thank you, everyone!

Love,  
>Euni.<p> 


End file.
